sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Junior - Over
Detalles * Titulo: '''Overright|230px * '''Artista: Super Junior * Álbum: SuperJunior05 Twins * Pista: 7 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 05-Diciembre-2005 * Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Español Aún no me hago la idea De que ya no nos volveremos a ver (No digas más eso) De que te hayas ido después de la ruptura No actúes como no lo supieras Por que ya me di cuenta (Por favor, no finjas) Que esta preparación estaba preparada Para nosotros desde hace tiempo Fui feliz estando contigo (En aquel momento) Es confuso y realmente Creí que era amor Cariño, tu amor Ha sido tan duro poder borrarlo No te imaginas En cuantos pedazos se hizo mi corazón Ya no voy a ser inestable No dependeré de ti Así que no actúes Como si estuviese triste por nuestra ruptura No mirare atrás, ahora ya no (Es demasiado tarde para dar vueltas atrás) Enterraré los recuerdos No quiero sufrir más (No quiero hacerme mas daño) Todo lo que haré sera mirar hacia adelante Solo me necesitas cuando te encuentras En una dura situación Seamos justos Lo único que he consegido Con esta relación es, enfermar Cariño, tu amor Ha sido tan duro poder borrarlo No te imaginas En cuantos pedazos se hizo mi corazón Ya no voy a ser inestable No dependeré de ti Así que no actúes como si estuviese triste Por nuestra ruptura Intentas probar mi paciencia Es lamentable, divertido y cruel a la vez Creo que me estoy volviendo loco Lo siento No quiero oírte más Ya me da igual lo que digas, Se acabó Se que has tenido que pasar un mal momento Así que seré yo quien Desaparezca de tu vida Cariño, tu amor Ha sido tan duro poder borrarlo No te imaginas en cuantos pedazos Se hizo mi corazón Ya no voy a ser inestable No dependeré de ti Así que no actúes como si estuvieses triste Por nuestra ruptura Llévate tu hermosa sonrisa contigo Y no la dejes aquí Fuiste tu quien se alejo de mi vida como si nada Dejándome atrás Viendo como se me caían las lágrimas Ya me canse de estar siempre Sacrificándome por este loco amor Y no obtener nada a cambio Así que... No actúes como si estuvieses triste Por nuestra ruptura final Hangul 두 번 말하게 하지마 다시 만날 수 없는 걸 (don't say it no more) 니가 떠난뒤 우린 끝났어 모른 척 하지 말아 난 이미 알고 있는 걸 (please don't pretend) 미리 준비될 이별인 걸 널 만나 행복했었어 (잠시동안은) 사랑인줄 알고 난 착각한거야 Baby girl it's Over with love 널 지우기가 힘들어 이렇게 망가져버린 나의 맘을 넌 이해 못 할거야 Over 하지마 너 없다고 나 불행 하지 않을 거니까 슬픈척 하지마 Cause it's over between us 돌아보려 하지마 이젠 늦어버린걸 (too late to turn back) 지난 기억을 들추려 하지마 더 이상 아프긴 싫어 다시 돌아오는 널 (don't wanna get hurt no more) 포기 할 수 밖에 없는 걸 힘들 때만 필요한거니 똑같아 그런 계산적인 관계는 지겨워졌어 Baby girl it's Over with love 널 지우기가 힘들어 이렇게 망가져버린 나의 맘을 넌 이해 못 할거야 Over 하지마 너 없다고 나 불행 하지 않을 거니까 슬픈척 하지마 Cause it's over between us Yo baby you used to get me high wiht your love now I'am busta fly verse cause I'am thinkin about your cuttie face twenty 4 seven 처절하게 무너져 가는 나의 인내를 시험하려하니 funny i'm going looney 너의 냉정하고 잔인함 속에 나는 뭐니 (미안해) 더 이상 듣고 싶지 않아 No matter what you say it's OVER 알아 너도 힘들다는 걸 그러니 없어져 줄게 끝났잖아 Baby girl it's Over with love 널 지우기가 힘들어 이렇게 망가져버린 나의 맘을 넌 이해 못 할거야 Over 하지마 너 없다고 나 불행 하지 않을 거니까 슬픈척 하지마 Cause it's over between us 나를 바라봤던 너의 아름다운 미소까지도 남기지 말고 가져가줘 니 앞에 눈물짓고 있는 나를 보면서도 하나의 거리낌도 없이 떠나간 너였잖아 다시 날 너의 미친 사랑 속 제물로 바친다면 니 머릿속에 피어있는 위선의 꽃을 찢어버릴 테니까.. 슬픈척 하지마 cause it's over between us Audio Categoría:LetraKpop